Ella y Él
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: siempre estve conciente de que a mi no me amabas...que otro hombre era el que te hacía suspirar...pero estoy dispuesto a confesarte mis sentimientos, los cuales para mi sorpresa, son correspondidos // Una mierda de resumen - - Grax Mitsuko!


Wolas!!

Ps bueno, este será un Shino x Yuki.

Pues bueno…les explicaré: Si escribo tanto yaoi se me satura el cerebro x3

Describiré los integrantes del equipo 9 y un personaje de mi invención:

Mitsuko Aburame: Usa una chaqueta de mangas anchas, las mangas son de color celeste oscuro. La chaqueta también es ancha y de color negro. Usa la cinta en la frente. Es de piel pálida, alta y de ojos verdes. Su cabello es muy corto (tipo chico) usa la chasquilla para el lado izquierdo y un poco para el lado derecho, su cabello es de color negro.

Kasumy: Vestido dos manos arriba de la rodilla, sujeto con dos tirantes un poco grueso, también tenía mangas a parte que eran desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta la mano de color gris (el vestido tiene bordes negros), también traía unas calzas verdes seis dedos arriba de la rodilla, y debajo de las calzas unas mallas dos dedos debajo de estas mismas. Tiene el cabello largo y liso, color violeta y los ojos son de un violeta mas oscuro.

Yukina Hyuuga: Usa una chaqueta parecida a la de Hinata, sólo que las mangas son negras, anchas y largas. El resto de la chaqueta también es largo y ancho, pero de color morado. Es de baja estatura (Es la mas pequeña de su equipo), tiene el cabello color rosa hasta por debajo de la cintura, tiene los ojos perlas del clan Hyuuga.

Kitsumo Kinowashi: Es un chico de estatura alta, de cabello café y ojos azules, tez un poco morena y de rasgos finos, también es de contextura musculosa (ósease, que tiene unos músculos con los que te mueres). Usa una chaqueta de mangas negras y el resto de la chaqueta es azul marino. Él y Yukina tuvieron un romance durante tres años, sin embargo el la sigue amando, es una persona muy simpática pero celoso si se dan las circunstancias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le conocía desde toda la vida.

Él había sido su primer amigo, junto con el pequeño Inuzuka.

Él la había ayudado a estudiar en la academia.

Él había sido su primer amor.

Él la hacía sufrir día a día, por no saber si confesarle su amor o no.

Él era Aburame Shino.

Un chico de cabello negro, tez pálida y aire misterioso. Bastante más alto que ella, serio y callado, limitándose a decir lo necesario. Misterioso y atemorizante. Guapo y Sensible (al menos así lo veía ella). Hombre de pocas palabras, muy sabio, rostro simplemente perfecto, labios delgados que simplemente eran demasiado apetecibles, ojos…no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que eran hermosos, voz profunda y masculina.

Simplemente, el hombre perfecto.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ella fue su primera amiga, junto al escandaloso Inuzuka.

Ella siempre había sido su apoyo en momentos difíciles.

Ella había sido su primer amor.

Ella le sonreía dulcemente, eso ocasionaba que él día a día se preguntara si debía declarársele o no.

Ella era Hyuuga Yukina.

Chica de baja estatura, de cabello color rosa hasta debajo de la cintura, sonriente y habladora, siempre siendo conciente de sus comentarios. Dulce y amable. Hermosa y Sensible. Mujer de carácter dulce, muy tierna y demasiado inocente, rostro de tez pálida (como la suya) y afable, labios finos que eran demasiado comestible a sus ojos, ojos color perla…pero de alguna manera diferente a los de su clan ¿Qué era lo diferente? Ah si! Eran alegres, voz suave y delicada.

Simplemente, la chica perfecta.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era un bello día de primavera, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban.

La Hyuuga pelirrosa caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Debía reunirse con su equipo a las diez de la mañana, eran las nueve y media, por tanto estaba a buena hora.

Se detuvo en seco al ver quien estaba en el área de entrenamiento del equipo 9: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino y Yuuhi Kurenai.

-_"Pero que hacen aquí?! Que hace él aquí?!"_-Se preguntaba interiormente.

-Hola Yuki-Chan!-Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola Mi-Mitsuko-Chan…-Saludó nerviosa a su compañera de equipo.

-Ya veo que te has dado cuenta de la sorpresita, ne?-Preguntó divertida una ojivioleta que se acercaba.

-Kasumy-Chan!!!-Exclamó sonrojada y más nerviosa aún la pelirrosa.

-Jajaja, no te quisimos decir por que si no, no hubieras venido-Dijo Mitsuko muy sonriente.

-Vaya chicas, llegan temprano-Dijo la sensei del equipo.

-Hai, Anko-Sensei-Dijo Kasumy.

El equipo nueve se encaminó hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-Hola Kurenai!-Dijo muy feliz Anko saludando a su amiga del alma.

-Hola Anko-Devolvió muy feliz el saludo la pelinegra.

-Dime, como has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Y el pequeño Asuma?

-También se encuentra bien, de hecho ahora mismo está con Shikamaru.

-Ya veo.

Las dos amigas continuaron chachareando, ignorando por completo a sus dos equipos.

-Hola Mitsuko-Saludó un nervioso Kiba.

-Hola Kiba-Kun-Saludó Mitsuko.

Los dos hablaban y hablaban, al igual que Kasumy y Hinata hablaban de lo complicado que era no evitar viciarse con Ali Project.

-_"Que debería decir en un momento como este?"_-Pensaba la pelirrosa, mirando a Shino por el rabillo del ojo-_"Pero si lo conozco desde hace doce años, como demonios no voy a saber que decirle!?_-Pensaba muy molesta la Hyuuga.

-Yukina-Habló de repente el Aburame.

-Nani?!-Gritó, pillada por sorpresa.

-Por que gritas?

-Eh…no, por nada, jeje-Se rió nerviosa-Que querías decirme?

-Que si te apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por ahí-Volvió a decir, un tanto nervioso.

-Claro-Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

Se alejaron a paso lento, bajo las traviesas miradas de sus compañeros y senseis.

Habían estado caminando durante quince minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, estaban demasiado nerviosos, hasta que finalmente Yukina rompió el silencio.

-Uhm…Sh-Shino-Kun, querías hablarme de algo?

-Por que lo preguntas?-Respondió el chico.

-Es que siempre que quieres hablar con alguien a solas, le pides que te acompañe a dar una vuelta-Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ah…eso…-Shino estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso-Pues…si, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante-Pensó que tal vez ese sería el momento indicado para declararse.

-Y? que es?-Preguntó con curiosidad, ver a Shino tan nervioso era algo realmente increíble.

(Lo conoce desde hace años, sabe interpretar sus gestos, es superdotada!! xD)

-Pues…verás…es que desde hace tiempo…desde hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo por una chica…

-Ah si?-Comentó con una falsa sonrisa, hasta ahí llegaban todas sus esperanzas-Y dime, quien es?

-Pues…es alguien que conoces…

-Es acaso Ino-San?-Preguntó curiosa, no sabía que a su amigo le gustaran las mujeres tan activas.

-Ino es linda, pero ella no es-Contestó el de lentes.

-Uhm…Sakura-San?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Ella no-Contestó otra vez, sin dejar de caminar.

-Pues…TenTen-San?! No crees que esta algo mayor para ti?!-Gritó la pregunta, pues le sorprendía.

-No grites, TenTen no es-Dijo un poco molesto.

-Gomen, jeje…etto, Hinata-Sama?

-No, pero se parece a la chica-Dijo un poco nervioso, pues la Hyuuga había abierto inmensamente los ojos-_"Se habrá dado cuenta?"_.

-Kasumy-Chan?-Preguntó curiosa, pues a sus ojos Hinata y Kasumy eran igual de dulces y amables.

-No-Respondió un poco molesto, como demonios no se había dado cuenta?!.

Fue nombrando a todas y cada una de las chicas de Konoha, pero no era ninguna.

-Bueno, pero quien demonios es!?!-Ya se estaba empezando a frustrar.

-No estoy seguro de que si deba contártelo o no-Respondió Shino.

-No confías en mi? Es eso?-Preguntó la Hyuuga, notablemente ofendida-Creí que éramos los mejores amigos…

-No me mal entiendas Yukina, no es eso.

-Entonces que es?-Le cuestionó con la mirada opalina llena de lágrimas-Acaso es que

ya no deseas ser mi amigo?

-Deja de decir esas cosas Yukina, sabes que no es cierto…

-Pero entonces por que no me lo dices?

-Pues bueno…es que…

-Ahí va de nuevo!!

-Maldita sea, todo esto es demasiado complicado-Dijo Shino cruzando los brazos.

-Dime quien es-Dijo la Hyuuga demasiado seria.

-Quieres saber quien es?!-Gritó cabreado Shino, dejando sorprendida a la Hyuuga-Pues bien!!!!-Cogió a la pelirrosa de los hombros, la acercó más a él y la beso.

No supo como reaccionar, y claro, quien sabría como?

No estaba seguro de si esa era la forma correcta de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Se debieron separar por falta de aire.

-Shino…Kun…

-Lo sé, fui un idiota por haberme ilusionado, pero ya no podía soportarlo más-Dijo sonrojado-Estoy conciente de que a ti aún te atrae Kitsumo, así que por favor olvida esto y vete con el-Finalizo esto un poco molesto.

-Sabes que sufrí mucho por el…pero no le amo…ya no…

-No?-Preguntó curioso el amante de los insectos.

-Pues claro que no!!! Tú bien sabes cuanto sufrí el día en que me dijo que creía que amaba a otra chica…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, llegaste corriendo a mi casa y te tiraste encima mío llorando-Dijo bastante molesto, el solo recordar como Yukina le había dicho "_Creí que me amaba…como pudo hacerme esto?!_" Le partía el alma.

-Ese día…ese día me di cuenta de todo-Dijo la Hyuuga casi en un susurro-Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos…esas cosquillas que sentía cada vez que te veía…

-Ese sentimiento que afloraba en mi interior cada vez que te veía sonreír.

-Esa tristeza que me inundada cada vez que sentía que algo iba mal contigo…

-Esa impotencia que afloraba en mí cada vez que llorabas por él…

-Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes Shino-Kun…-Dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Siento no haberte dicho lo que sentía antes-Dijo quedamente Shino, mientras correspondía el abrazo-Yukina…

-Si?

-Tú…quieres ser…quieres ser mi no-- -Pero la frase quedó en el aire, al darse cuenta de la presencia de un intruso.

-Y-Yukina?-Preguntaba incrédulo Kinowashi Kitsumo, que acababa de llegar al lugar-Que demonios haces con el?!

-Yo…

-Ella no tiene por que darte explicaciones-Dijo Shino secamente, poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de la Hyuuga-Tiene edad suficiente como para saber que puede o no hacer.

-Pero que dices?!

-Kitsu-Kun, es verdad…lo nuestro ya pasó hace mucho tiempo…tienes que superarlo…

-P-Pero Yukina!

-Nada-Dijo la Hyuuga con a cabeza gacha-Por favor…déjanos solos…

El pelicafé se marchó a grandes zancadas, con el corazón roto y bastante humillado.

-Crees que hice mal?-Preguntaba temerosa Yukina.

-No-Dijo Shino escuetamente-Nadie se mete con mi novia.

-Nani?-Dijo la Hyuuga sonrojada a más no poder, observando al Aburame, que se mantenía serio como de costumbre.

-Claro, a menos que no quieras.

-Si quiero!!!-Exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se lanzaba a besar a su ahora novio.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya habían pasado cuatro años…

-Shino-Kun-Dijo la pelirrosa, mientras veía a su esposo entrar a la casa-Hay algo importante que debo decirte…

-Que es?-Dijo simplista, mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su habitación.

-Yo…-Aspiró hondo y gritó-**ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-…-Se quedó estático.

3

2

1

-S-Shino-Kun!! Estás bien?!-La pelirrosa se precipitó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, al ver que éste último se había desmayado.

-Un…bebé…-Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Shino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, acá este jodido fic que me quedó como la mierda -_-

Gracias por inspirarme Mitsuko!!!!

*O*

Te dedico este fic a ti n_n

Bye!!


End file.
